


On the Road Again With You

by homosociallyyours



Series: Adventures in Larenthood [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Scene from a road trip the Tomlinson-Styles family takes to Dollywood.





	On the Road Again With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Wind". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wind/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).
> 
> This little domestic road trip scene might end up being part of something larger-- the idea of a family trip to Dollywood is actually pretty sweet --but hopefully it stands on its own as well. 
> 
> Didn't have a chance to get this betaed, so all mistakes are mine alone!

When Harry suggested that they take a detour to swim in a lake he remembered going to with his family, it really was the perfect idea. The mid-July heat was intense even with the AC on in the car, and Jack was whining in the back, cranky from missing his usual early afternoon nap. So Louis had happily taken the chance to get off the highway and find a shady spot to park under so they could walk down to the lake and wade into the cool water. They’d pulled out the picnic that Harry had packed and lounged around on a blanket, Jack falling asleep with his head on Harry’s thigh as Louis read aloud from one of the books he’d put on his summer reading list for the upcoming school year. 

In short, it was a really lovely diversion, and not something Louis could regret. Except that he did, at the moment. The roads in this part of wherever they were-- Tennessee, probably, judging by the time --weren’t nearly as well-lit as Louis had hoped they’d be when they settled into this plan earlier. And they weren’t nearly as straight a path as the usual highway might be, winding their way through the mountains and on up to Gatlinburg. He squinted ahead, checking the roadsides for deer as he eased off the gas to take the next curve that was approaching. Harry huffed out a sigh. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Louis asked, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“I’m wishing I hadn’t suggested taking such a long stop. Kinda hate being on the roads like this when it’s starting to get dark” Louis turned to look at Harry and saw him watching out his window, tugging at his lower lip. He reached over and gave Harry’s leg a pat. 

“It’s barely dusk,” Louis said, ignoring the fact that he’d been thinking about how dark it felt under the thick cover of the trees. “We’ll still make it to the hotel by 9 or so and be able to order in a pizza for dinner. Don’t worry too much, right?” 

“Right,” Harry said, squeezing Louis’ hand. “And Jackie’s out, seems like. Swimming did him in.” 

Louis looked in the rearview mirror so that he could see Jack’s carseat, his head lolling forward so that his chin was resting on his chest, a little smear of peanut butter still on his cheek from earlier. He smiled as he turned his eyes back to the road. “Out cold. He’s gonna lose it tomorrow though.” 

Harry giggled. “He really is. First real theme park. Kiddie roller coaster, ferris wheel, games, candy. And Dolly.” 

Louis bit back his fond smile, hearing the reverence in Harry’s voice like he was talking about seeing an actual angel. 

“She’s an actual angel,” Harry said wistfully, and Louis couldn’t help but burst into giggles himself. 

“Heyyy! What’s so funny? You love her as much as I do.” 

“Not sure that’s possible, baby,” Louis said, reaching over to rest his hand in Harry’s hair for a moment. “Anyway it’s cute how excited you get about her. Can’t believe this is your first time going to Dollywood.” 

“Can’t believe you got to go more than once when you were a kid. We always did Six Flags instead.” How Harry managed to make that sound like it’d been a hardship was beyond Louis. He’d only gotten to go to Dollywood because his aunt worked as a greeter and got family passes; he would’ve killed for a chance to go to a real park like Six Flags. 

“A ten year-old kid who loves soccer and water guns doesn’t give half a shit about Dolly Parton, baby, I hate to break it to you.” Louis laughed when he heard Harry scoff in return. 

“ _This_ ten year-old loved Dolly,” he said. It wasn’t clear if he was truly offended or not until he continued a moment later. “Six Flags was way cooler when I was ten, though.” 

They settled back into silence for a moment, Harry trying the radio and finding little besides a Christian music station and some kind of FM talk radio that sounded like it was thirty seconds away from turning into preaching. Louis clicked it off and motioned toward the glove box. “Just use your phone, cord’s in there. Pick something not too loud so Jackie doesn’t wake up. Think we’ve only got an hour or so of driving left.” 

The first notes of “Country Roads” began playing and Louis gave Harry a look. It was a song they’d listened to on the first road trip they’d taken together, driving up from Atlanta to New York to see Harry’s younger sister graduate from college. “You know we’re not really that close to West Virginia, yeah?” 

Harry nodded as he sang along quietly, “life is old here, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowin’ like the breeze.” He paused for a moment and leaned over to kiss Louis’ shoulder. “Decided I wanted us to relive our first road trip a little. Celebrate your status as the driving gay in our relationship.” 

“You really don’t drive, do you? At least not on trips like these.” 

“No, because I’m the cooking gay in this family.” Harry went back to singing along with John Denver as Louis laughed. The road curved up ahead, and clouds had appeared seemingly from nowhere, dark and threatening rain, but Louis felt the tension slowly leaving his shoulders. There wasn’t much driving left to do, and there was nobody he’d rather be doing it with.

**Author's Note:**

> No fic post yet, but hopefully one will be coming soon! 
> 
> In the meantime, come say hi on [tumblr](http://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com)!


End file.
